


Pulling Pigtails

by rengekusa (LEAUX)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEAUX/pseuds/rengekusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the Bei Fong family tradition of wooing men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

Since early childhood, Lin prided herself in being able sense whenever her mother was 'looking' at her – enigmatically regarding her from across a room, as if she could taste her sour expression on the air. Naturally, when the two of them arrived at the docks of Air Temple Island, Toph was quick to sniff out Lin's familiar, petulant little scowl, and Lin was quick to scowl even harder. After all, it had only been fifteen years of the same old song and dance. There was no visiting Aang without visiting the wrath of little Lin on the hapless young Tenzin.

“You think maybe you and twinkle-toes junior are getting a little too old for these games?”

Lin sneezed. She tugged her coat more tightly around her as she ignored the prescient stares of her incongruously all-seeing mother. Toph smiled.

“Little pebble, speaking from experience, there's only one way for a woman of action such as yourself to win this game.”

“And that is?”

Lin was nearly knocked overboard by an overbearing pat on the back.

“It's never too late to go ahead and pull his pigtails!”

As they disembarked their small, metal craft, Lin tried to stifle her petulant grumbling, making her mischievous mother laugh all the harder.

“Never mind that he hasn't _got_ any” she whined, stomping demonstratively out into the courtyard.

 

A statue, a painting – standing stalk still like a tree trunk, the air seemed to exist in and out of his lungs as it would float between leaves on a windless afternoon. No motion – only focus. One of the most mesmerizing things about watching Tenzin practice mediation was that focus. Rather than appearing taxed, he looked at peace, at one with his element, utterly serene. It seemed a travesty to even consider up-heaving such a tranquil scene.

In a feral flash of teeth, the small patch of earth beneath the young airbender's feet gave way, oscillating into the sky until it had twisted itself into a spire almost three stories high.

Wavering for only a moment, Tenzin allowed himself a small smile before spreading out his arms, leaning back, and plummeting off of the tower. Lin nearly jumped out of her skin. As she watched him from behind the railing of the covered walkway, she realized there was no way she could make it from her hiding place to catch him in time.

“You idiot! What they hell do you think you're doing?” she screamed. If she couldn't save him, the least she could do was give him an earful as she ran to his side.

Inches from striking the ground, he summoned blast of air to cushion his fall, and calmly landed in a restful pose. Crouching over him menacingly, Lin crowded in close, staring down into Tenzin's infuriating, smug expression. He practically hummed with arrogance.

“You'll have to try harder than that if you intend to take me by surprise, Beifong. After all, I'm older and wiser now, and I'll no longer fall for your childish earthbendi-”

She leaned in sharply, like a dipping bird, shutting him up with an angry kiss. After a few seconds, she drew back to survey her good work.

The monk-in-training had flushed completely red, and was beginning to turn pale, his eyes glazed and distant, body as tense as if he'd never meditated once in his life.

Smiling, she stood and strolled away the way she came.

Pigtails pulled.

 

完 

 

 

 


End file.
